This invention relates to apparatus installable on a conventional mitre saw, cut-off saw and the like to enable measuring the length of a piece of material to be cut by the saw.
In using mitre saws, cut-off saws, and similar cutting implements, it is standard practice to measure from one end the length of a piece of material to be cut from a larger piece, and make a marking of some kind at the location where cutting is to occur. The larger piece of material is then put in position on a support surface of the saw so that the marking is aligned with the saw blade, after which the piece of material is sawed in two at the marking by visual alignment of the saw blade with the marking. Among the problems with this procedure are (1) the need for manually measuring the length of the piece of material to be cut and then making a mark on the piece of material as close to the measured location of cutting as possible, and (2) the need for visually lining up the saw blade with respect to the marking to cut the piece of material at a location to hopefully yield a piece of material whose length corresponds to the measured length. Of course, if the marking is slightly offset from the desired measured distance, then the resulting piece of material will not meet the desired length. Also, where successive pieces of material are to be measured and cut, it is difficult to successively cut the pieces of material to have the same length. Finally, it can be time consuming to first measure the desired length to be cut, and then properly align the mark with the saw blade prior to cutting.